The present invention relates to a compound miter saw with an adjustable/bypassable bevel stop for predetermined bevel stop settings while allowing the saw to be beveled beyond the stops if greater angles are required.
Compound miter saws which have incorporated miter and bevel cutting features have met with substantial commercial success. These compound miter saws provide miter and bevel cutting of wood, metals and plastics for use in a variety of industries. Examples of such compound miter saws are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,233; 5,042,348; 5,061,805; and 5,181,448. All of the above mentioned compound miter saws provide a number of improved features that have been usefully employed in the manufacture and use of such saws.
The present invention relates to compound miter saws of the aforementioned type which have been further improved to provide an adjustable/bypassable bevel stop. The above identified patents disclose typical constructions for bevel settings over a wide range of angles. It has been found that bevel cutting is typically desired at 0.degree. where no bevel cut takes place and 45.degree. which is another typical predetermined setting. At the same time, it would be desirable to adjust the bevel settings to angles less than 0.degree. and greater than 45.degree. without in any way disturbing the predetermined bevel stop settings. As will be seen from the discussion that follows, the present invention provides an adjustable/bypassable bevel stop feature for predetermined bevel stop settings while also allowing beveling to take place beyond the predetermined settings if greater angles are required. This is further accomplished without re-adjusting the predetermined bevel stop settings.